An isolator is usually used for isolating a crankshaft pulley and its associated belt (e.g. an accessory drive belt) from torsional vibration from the crankshaft that is a result of reciprocation of masses (e.g. pistons) in an internal combustion engine, and in particular engines with certain cylinder counts such as four-or-three cylinder engines, and diesel engines. Such isolators are useful, however, there is a continued need to improve the isolation provided by such devices, so as to reduce the amount of force transmitted to the pulley (and therefore to the accessory drive belt).
There is separately a continued need to reduce the parts count that a manufacturer must maintain in inventory when building a vehicle or in building a component of a vehicle such as an isolator.